Placing Trust
by madelinesticks
Summary: Welcome To Night Vale. Written for a prompt on the kink meme for Cecil/Carlos and erotic hypnosis.


Carlos was in Cecil's armchair, the only one Carlos would actually touch in Cecil's living room given that the couch and the other two armchairs had visible teeth, and despite Cecil's continual insistence that they would only bite trespassers, Carlos remained cautious. He was breathing just a little heavier than he would usually, and despite what he kept telling Cecil, his heart was beating fast, and he felt nervous.

"You'd rather keep your clothes on?" Cecil asked, and Carlos whipped his head around to blink at him.

"Uh, um, well, I- I'm not, I'm not certain-" Cecil watched him for a moment, tilting his head slightly and offering the other man a comforting smile.

"You'll probably come, if I can do my job right, so if you'd rather be naked you won't stain your underwear. But you can keep your clothes on as well if that's what you'd rather - you can use my washing machine. After, I mean." Carlos thought on this for a moment.

"Um, I think I'd better be naked then, but maybe I should sit on a towel?" Cecil nodded indulgently.

"Sure, I'll get you one!"

A few minutes later, Carlos was in the chair again, now naked, and grateful that the armchair was made of fabric rather than faux leather and that the back of the chair wasn't sticking uncomfortably to his skin. "Are you quite certain about this, Carlos, darling? You seem nervous."

"I- I am nervous." Carlos admitted softly as Cecil moved forwards, reaching out to rub with clever thumbs and slender fingers over Carlos' shoulders, massaging the tense, well-knotted muscle there and making Carlos relax, if only slightly. "But I want to do this, I want- I want you to do this." Cecil nodded.

He couldn't wait to do this. To see his perfect Carlos being so relaxed, blissful, leaning on him to help his troubles, well. Cecil was happy and eager to serve.

"Close your eyes." Carlos bit back his sigh of loss as Cecil's hands retreated from his shoulders, and then Carlos leaned back in the chair and obeyed. "Now, I need you to breathe for me, and keep blowing out or breathing in for as long as I count for, okay? Just inhale. 1. 2. 3. And exhale. 1. 2. 3."

Cecil counted slowly, and Carlos found himself relaxing even after only a few repetitions, swayed by the deep, caramel tones Cecil spoke in, relaxing, comfortable, warm. Indulgent. Carlos thought that word was appropriate for the both of them: they indulged.

Soon enough, Carlos' head felt a little heavy, like he could droop to the side at any time and just fall asleep. That was hit, he felt heavy, everything felt heavy, his hands, his head, and he felt like maybe he was swaying but he wasn't really certain, because in fairness his eyes were closed. "Do you trust me, Carlos?"

Carlos could hear the tick of the clock in the background, on the mantelpiece (but the clocks aren't real), and he could feel Cecil's breath, hot and gorgeous and great, against his ear, hear Cecil's voice.

"Yes." The word came off his heavy tongue with a struggle, and Carlos felt suspended in air, floating, he was floating, with Cecil's voice to guide him through it. Everything seemed surreal, even more surreal than regular Night Vale, which was extremely surreal indeed.

"Do you trust me, Carlos?" Trust Cecil? Of course he did. Cecil's voice was everywhere, all around the scientist in warm, heavy coils, and if Cecil's voice had a smell Carlos thought it would smell of melted chocolate, and even at the thought he could taste that scent on the air, filling his mouth and his nostrils.

Cecil was everything right now, what else was there except for the tick of the clock that wasn't real? "Yes." Carlos intoned again, and that word felt even heavier than the last, and everything felt so heavy, and was he dreaming? Maybe he was dreaming, maybe he'd already fallen asleep, because everything felt dreamy and detached and sort of good but also different.

"That's good. I'm going to put my hands on you, Carlos, can you feel them? My hands on your shoulders, just a slight weight there." Carlos was about to say no, but then, yes, yes, he did feel them, felt Cecil's hands right there with the thumbs pressing against his neck, and Carlos relaxed into the touches.

"Yes, I feel them." So heavy, the words were so heavy, and Carlos was still breathing in a rhythm, and his heart had slowed right down and there was no longer almost-painful tension in his shoulders, and Carlos no longer noticed the darkness - there was only Cecil.

"They're moving down now, Carlos, slowly, not fast, and they're moving down your body, over your chest. You can feel the thumbs on your nipples, and aren't they hard? I know how sensitive they must feel." And God, God, yes, there were, and Carlos wanted to squirm and give soft little whimpers as Cecil's hands thumbed over the brown peaks, and actually did whimper as both hands took one each and rolled his nipples between thumb and forefinger. "Hush now, hush, my darling, I know it feels good."

Everything felt good. Even in Carlos' dazed state, where the clock wasn't real but it was ticking so loudly, and where maybe he was swaying but he wasn't quite sure, and where everything was honey-coated in the heavy bliss he was feeling, he trusted Cecil. Cecil wouldn't hurt him.

"Lower now, over your stomach-" Carlos gave a short, hitched sound because he was more than a little ticklish there even with the heavy haze over him. "And here, on your thighs, stroking over the skin-" Carlos was moaning even though Cecil hadn't touched his cock, and he could feel his cock, hard and so heavy between his legs, against his stomach and dripping there, dripping precome.

"Can you feel my hand on your cock, Carlos? Stroking over the shaft, holding you a little tight. I'm going to thumb over the head now, and run my thumb through that slick. You're so wet here, Carlos, hmm?" Carlos was moaning loudly, could feel his hips fucking up and into the air without his consent, could hear the sounds coming out of his own mouth as if down a long tube, distant and echoing a little. It felt good. Cecil's hand was warm, and his grip was just right.

"Now, my other hand is on your balls, rolling them between my fingers, feeling the weight. Heavy, I think, I think they're very heavy indeed." Cecil's breath was suddenly hot again at Carlos' ear, even though his hands were somewhere else entirely, and Cecil added, "I think you need to come."

"Yeah." Carlos agreed without thinking about it, wanting to come but mostly needing to agree with Cecil, perfect Cecil, perfect Cecil's voice in the darkness.

"Can you feel my mouth on you, Carlos? Hot and wet, taking all of you, so tight-" Carlos was whining and trying not to squirm where he sat, because shit, God, he could feel, hear, Cecil's breath on the back of his neck, knew Cecil was still talking, and yet there was a mouth on his cock, replacing Cecil's hands.

Cecil's hands went back to his nipples and Cecil kept on talking, and Carlos only half-registered the actual words, could only think of those hands, those mouths, and there were touches all over him, in his hair and on his nipples and on his stomach where he was ticklish and all over his cock, and Carlos thought he might be screaming but he wasn't quite certain because everything was echoing and seemed so far away.

"Come." Carlos did, saw stars and fireworks behind his closed eyelids, gave yowls of sound, and he concentrated on Cecil's voice, Cecil's voice and the tick of the clock (not real) in the background.

Carlos took in a deep gasp for breath, blinking wildly as he finally opened his eyes. Cecil was crouched at his feet, smiling up at Carlos as if butter wouldn't melt, and Carlos could feel his own come staining his stomach, could feel sweat clinging to his skin, could feel his heart pounding in his ears and get every lick of tension seemed to have eased out of the knotted muscles in his back and his thighs and his arms.

"Hey there." Cecil greeted, and Carlos didn't respond verbally but nodded. "I think you came pretty hard." He reached out and laid his hands on the tops of Carlos' knees, and Carlos, for the life of him he didn't know why, perhaps it was the release of tension or the post-orgasm euphoria, let out a giggle.

Cecil grinned at him, knowing, and there it was again - indulgence - and Carlos could scarcely believe it when the presenter said, "You know, Carlos, I didn't even have to touch you."

"You did touch me, I felt it-"

"All voice, no hands." Cecil shook his head, grinning widely, and Carlos stared at him.

"You're joking."

"I am not."

"Fuck."

"Uh-huh." Cecil pressed a kiss to the side of Carlos' knee before shifting forwards, between Carlos' spread legs to look up at him. "I suppose we'll have to experiment a little more with it. You know, get a handle, test your response." Carlos grinned with him now, as Cecil traced absent-minded patterns on Carlos' hips.

"Oh, that sounds great."

"Very great indeed." And with that, Cecil was dipping his head and Carlos was giving short, desperate whimpers - he wasn't sure now if it was pleasure, pain, over-sensitivity, but now everything seemed so real and so there, the heavy cloud gone and leaving only an impossibly hot mouth dragging an impossibly wet tongue over his balls.

Carlos gave a grunt and tangled his hand greedily in Cecil's hair, and wondered about the sound Cecil made when he did.


End file.
